Electrical receptacles are typically installed in new commercial and residential construction projects in large quantities. Push-in wiring connections located on a rear surface of the electrical receptacle allow for quick and easy engagement of the wire with the electrical receptacle without having to use the tedious binding head screw terminal connections. The bared end of a wire is simply inserted through the opening in the rear surface of the electrical receptacle until it is gripped by an internal contact member. Conventional electrical receptacles typically use a single spring arm to retain the inserted wire within the electrical receptacle.
Furthermore, electrical receptacles are designed to accommodate safe and convenient circuit installation by homeowners who are not electricians and have little experience and background in electrical matters. Therefore, push-in wiring terminals need to be easy to use, while providing a safe and secure electrical and mechanical connection between the inserted wire and the electrical receptacle.
Since push-in wiring connections do not grip the wire as securely as binding head screw terminal connections, the push-in wiring connection may be disturbed as the wired receptacle is mounted in an electrical outlet box. Thus, a need exists for a contact termination member that securely retains an inserted wire within the electrical receptacle, while providing a quick and easy connection between the wire and electrical receptacle.
Another problem with push-in wiring connections is that the single spring arm is movable from outside the electrical receptacle to release an inserted wire. The spring arm may retain subsequently inserted wires less securely within the electrical receptacle after being deformed to release a previously inserted wire, thereby causing an unsafe electrical connection. This results in poor or failed electrical connections, which may cause a fire due to the poor connection. Thus, a need exists for a contact termination member that is not deformable from outside the electrical receptacle to release an inserted wire.
Conventional push-in wiring electrical receptacles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,785 to Benander; 3,325,768 to Munroe; 3,489,985 to Martin; and 3,967,873 to Schumacher, the subject matters of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved contact termination members for push-in wiring connections of electrical receptacles.